


Nuestro secreto, nuestro pecado

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki es una mujer fuerte y algo enojona. Esposa del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, y madre de un pequeño e hiperactivo rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki.Mikoto Uchiha es una mujer dulce y amable. Esposa del actual lider del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, y madre de dos hijos, Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha.Ambas mujeres son muy buenas amigas y, quizá, algo más. Esconden un oscuro secreto, algo que podría considerarse un pecado.¿Qué será aquello que esconden?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. La travesura

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los niños corrían y jugaban por las calles, todo parecía tranquilo.

—¡¡Naruto!!

Se escuchó un aterrador grito proveniente de una pequeña casa situada en la aldea. Algunos aldeanos que paseaban por ahí escucharon aquel grito, algunos se preocuparon, otros se enojaron, y, unos pocos, se rieron, pues aquello ya era algo normal en las mañanas de aquella villa, sólo quedaba una pequeña incógnita ¿Qué había causado la furia del habanero sangriento?

—¡¡Lo siento!! —gritó un pequeño niño dentro de la casa, rogando la disculpa de la mayor.

—¡¡Un "lo siento" no arregla nada!! —gritó la mujer enfurecida— ¡¡Regresa aquí, mocoso!!

Cualquiera pensaría que aquella discusión era digna de un niño con su hermana mayor, pero no era así, ¿Quién creería que los que discutían eran un niño y su madre? Pero, bueno, así eran las cosas.

—¡¡Lo siento!! —seguía diciendo el pequeño rubio, deseando, desde lo más profundo de su alma, que su madre lo disculpe, lástima que no fue así.

—¡¡Regresa aquí, idiota!! ¡¡Te mataré!!

—¡¡Aaahh!!

Ambos corrían por toda la casa, el niño escapando de su madre y, bueno, la mujer persiguiendo al menor.

Ajeno a ello, un hombre se encontraba en una pequeña habitación dentro de la casa, tirado sobre la cama, durmiendo, como si todo aquel griterío no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Fuera de la casa, las pocas personas que seguían oyendo aquello, pues la mayoría ya se había retirado imaginando lo ocurrido, estaban, únicamente, preguntándose ¿Qué haría el Cuarto?

El pequeño niño, en su intento de no ser atrapado por su madre, ingresó a la habitación que compartían sus padres, tratando, así, que su padre tranquilizara a aquella bestia que tenía por madre. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su padre aún dormía, cómodamente, en su cama. El niño, resignado y con miedo, decidió esconderse, miró por cada rincón de la habitación, buscando dónde esconderse.

—Naruto —susurró la mujer, poniéndole los pelos de punta al rubio, pues ésta había usado una voz sádica al mencionar ese nombre.

El Uzumaki, desesperado, fue lo más rápido que pudo al armario, creyendo que, probablemente, ahí no lo encontraría.

—Naruto~, sé que estás aquí~ —dijo la pelirroja con voz maniática que asustó de sobremanera al niño.

El pequeño escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba, mientras éste, rogaba, con todas sus fuerzas mentalmente, que ella se estuviera dirigiendo a donde se encontraba su padre.

Los pasos de la mujer eran lentos, lo que sólo provocaba que el niño se muriera de miedo.

De repente, los pasos de la mujer se detuvieron en seco. El niño no comprendía qué pasaba ¿Por qué su madre se detuvo?, no encontraba ninguna explicación. Escuchó los pasos alejarse lentamente, hasta que, de un momento a otro, escuchó cómo su madre se sentaba en la cama.

—Ah —suspiró su madre, resignada—, ya qué, tu ganas, Naruto.

El pequeño suspiró aliviado, mentalmente claro, pues no se fiaba de aquello en lo absoluto, era imposible que su madre se rindiera tan fácilmente. Y tenía razón. La mujer se paró y empezó a caminar en dirección al armario. Muy lentamente, con la finalidad de espantar a su hijo, cosa que ya había logrado. Tomó el pomo de la puerta del armario y empezó a abrirlo lentamente, aumentando el miedo del menor a causa del suspenso.

—Mmhh —se escuchó desde la cama— ¿Kushina? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó somnoliento el hombre rubio.

—¡Minato! —exclamó algo sorprendida la mujer.

—Escuché algunos gritos, ¿Está todo bien?

—Bueno sería mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

—¿Ver qué? —preguntó dubitativo el hombre.

—Lo que tu hijo hizo —dijo recordando con enfado la causa por la cual casi mata a su hijo de un infarto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo está vez?

—Volvió a pintar los rostros Hokage.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de especial? Pareces muy enojada —dijo Minato, y, en efecto, la mujer estaba más que enojada.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Y sin decir más la mujer lo guió hacia la sala, en donde le pidió que viera a través de la ventana. Y así lo hizo.

Minato asomó su cabeza a la ventana y observó directo a los rostros Hokage. Al instante palideció. Ya entendía el por qué su esposa estaba tan molesta.

Al lado de su rostro había un globo de diálogo en el cual decía cosas "obscenas" sobre Kushina.

Cerca de la casa pasaron unos aldeanos que al ver al Cuarto se echaron a reír, cosa que hizo sonrojar al rubio de la vergüenza.

Minato sintió como su esposa lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Minato, es hora de que ir a trabajar —dijo la pelirroja alegremente—, no te preocupes por lo que hizo Naruto, ya lo castigaré.

—Ah —suspiró—, tienes razón debo ir a trabajar.

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación a paso normal e ingreso en ésta. Mientras tanto Naruto seguía en el armario, al escuchar los pasos se aterró, aunque estos no sonaban tan lentos como los anteriores. El Cuarto tomó el pomo de la puerta de éste, lo que hizo que el corazón de Naruto se acelerara a causa de la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, la puerta fue abierta velozmente, haciendo que Minato se sorprendiera al ver a su hijo ahí, sin embargo, la sorpresa no duró mucho, pues imaginó que su hijo se estaba escondiendo de Kushina.

—Naruto podrías salir, necesito cambiarme para ir a trabajar —dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—S-sí —dijo Naruto sorprendido de ver a su padre y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Espero que esto te sirva como lección, no me vuelvas a hacer enojar —dijo seria la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—S-sí, mamá no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo —dijo algo asustado el niño.

—Que bien.


	2. Cuidando a los niños

Aquel día Minato no podría ir a casa temprano, pues tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

Fugaku e Itachi habían ido a uno misión y no regresarían pronto.

A Mikoto se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir a casa de Kushina para cuidar a sus pequeños retoños juntas.

La Uchiha llegó a la casa de Kushina y tocó suavemente la puerta, después de unos segundos un pequeño niño rubio abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver al niño que acompañaba a la mujer.

—Teme... —murmuró el pequeño niño.

—Dobe —respondió simplemente el otro.

Al notar la incomodidad de los menores Mikoto decidió hablar.

—Naruto, ¿está tu madre?

—Sí —respondió el menor sin ánimos.

En eso una pelirroja pasaba a ver quién estaba en la entrada.

—Naruto, ¿quién- ¡Mikoto! —exclamó la pelirroja al ver a su amiga.

—Hola, Kushina, vine con Sasuke, ¿qué te parece si cuidamos a los pequeños juntas? —preguntó la azabache.

—¡Sí, es una gran idea!

—Pero mamá-

—Silencio, Naruto. Ellos se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta acá, deberíamos ser amables y dejarlos entrar.

—Pero-

—Nada de peros, jovencito.

—Bien.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a los Uchiha.

Los cuatro fueron a la sala y tomaron asiento en los sofás. Las dos mujeres se pusieron a hablar animadamente sobre cosas de chicas y eso, cosas que, a los menores, no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Naruto, ¿qué tal te va en la academia? —preguntó Mikoto amigablemente.

—A mí me va genial, soy el mejor de la clase —trató de alardear el Uzumaki.

—Eso no es verdad, eres el peor —dijo Sasuke con voz desinteresada.

—¡Cállate, teme!

—¿Por qué debería? No dije nada malo, solo la verdad.

Después de eso los niños empezaron a discutir. Mikoto no sabía qué hacer y estaba algo preocupada, pues no quería que la pelea vaya a los golpes. Por otra parte, Kushina sí sabía exactamente qué hacer.

—Naruto, ve a tu habitación con Sasuke y traten de arreglar las cosas hablando.

—Pero-

—¿Vas a desafiarme, jovencito? —dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Está bien, mamá.

Los pequeños fueron a la habitación del rubio y se sentaron en la cama.

—¿Por qué siempre me molestas? —preguntó el rubio al azabache.

—Yo no te molesto, simplemente digo la verdad.

—Eso no es verdad, siempre te burlas de mí, porque eres mejor que yo.

—Espera, tú... ¿Enserio crees que soy mejor que tú?

—Puede que no lo acepte, pero, sí, lo eres, es demasiado obvio —dijo con una mirada triste.

—Eso es mentira, no soy mejor que tú y tú no eres peor que yo, es solo que no eres bueno en algunas cosas, pero sé que si te esfuerzas serás capaz de superarme y, quién sabe, quizá incluso seas capaz de llegar a ser Hokage.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con brillitos en los ojos.

—Sí, es más, si quieres podemos entrenar juntos.

—Yo... Gracias, Sasuke, siempre creí que eras un idiota, ahora sé que estaba equivocado.

—Bueno, es normal, todos nos equivocamos en algún momento, ¿no?

—Lo dudo de ti, señor perfecto.

—No soy perfecto, no soy en lo más mínimo perfecto, el perfecto es Itachi.

—Bueno, algún día serás mejor que él.

—Eso espero.

Los pequeños siguieron hablando tranquilamente, compartiendo entre ellos algunos secretos y ese tipo de cosas. Mientras, las mujeres se encontraban en la recámara de la pelirroja, cometiendo acciones clandestinas impulsadas por la lujuria.

Las mujeres habían unido sus labios en un apasionado beso que, después de un par de minutos, rompieron.

—No podemos hacer esto, no acá —susurró la Uchiha.

—Pero quiero hacerlo y sé que tú también quieres —susurró la pelirroja con voz excitada.

—Ellos podrían descubrirnos, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que Sasuke sufra.

—Está bien, pero me la debes.

—Okay.


	3. Entrenamiento

Aquella noche fue divertida para todos. Los niños se la pasaron jugando y las mujeres charlando animadamente.

Los pequeños durmieron en la habitación de Naruto.

Kushina había invitado a Mikoto a dormir en su habitación, sin embargo, la Uchiha se negó por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Mientras las mujeres dormían en sus habitaciones, los niños se pusieron a jugar. Ellos habían esperado a que las mujeres se durmieran para poder jugar sin que se enojen.

A la mañana siguiente, las mujeres fueron a la habitación de Naruto para despertar a los niños, encontrándose con un pequeño Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente y un Naruto a punto de caer de su cama.

Cuando las mujeres se acercaron a los pequeños para despertarlos, Naruto cayó de su cama provocando un fuerte sonido que despertó a Sasuke. El pequeño rubio se sentó sobre el piso quejándose del dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Después de un rato, los cuatro fueron a desayunar, mientras compartían una alegre plática.

Terminaron de desayunar, y el pequeño Sasuke le sugirió a Naruto ir a entrenar juntos, a lo que el pequeño rubio accedió.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a entrenar con Sasuke? —le preguntó el rubio a la pelirroja.

—Bien, pero tengan cuidado —dijo ella mientras lavaba los platos junto a Mikoto.

Los dos niños salieron de la casa. Lo primero que hicieron fue practicar su puntería. Sasuke lo hacía muy bien, casi siempre daba en el blanco, a diferencia de él, Naruto casi siempre fallaba, a duras penas había acertado dos.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, colocándose detrás de él, agarró el brazo del rubio y lo movió como si fuese el suyo propio, tratando de mostrarle cómo debía hacerlo. El rubio prestó atención a los movimientos que el azabache hacía, tratando de memorizarlos para poder hacerlos solo. El azabache soltó su brazo cuando creyó que ya podría hacerlo solo.

—Bien, ahora hazlo tú —dijo el Uchiha observando atentamente al Uzumaki.

El rubio sujetó con algo de fuerza el shuriken en su mano, imitando lo mejor que podía la posición de Sasuke y sus movimientos. Sin poder creérselo, vio como el shuriken daba de lleno en el blanco, y cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de que realmente había pasado, sonrió alegremente. Se giró en dirección a Sasuke, tirandósele encima para abrazarlo.

—¿Lo viste? Me salió —gritó eufórico el rubio abrazando al azabache.

—Sí, sí, te vi —dijo el azabache con una casi imperceptible sonrisa—, ahora, por favor, quítate de encima.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —gritó alegremente el rubio poniéndose de pie, para luego ofrecerle una mano a su amigo y ayudarle a levantarse.

El Uchiha tomó la mano del rubio, sintiéndose algo raro al tomarla. El Uzumaki ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse del piso.

Los dos siguieron lanzando shurikens, Naruto sonriendo alegremente cada vez que daba en el blanco.

Mikoto sonreía dulcemente mirando a su hijo entrenando con el de Kushina, se sentía feliz de que ellos finalmente se llevaran bien. Sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, volteó encontrándose con la sonrisa traviesa de la pelirroja. Se sonrojó un poco pero sabía que no debía estar así con ella en público, por lo que se separó poco tiempo después.

—Ellos se ven muy felices —dijo la pelirroja mirando a los niños.

—Lo están —aseguró la azabache sonriendo.

—Me alegra que sean amigos.

—A mí también.

Y sin más, las dos mujeres se quedaron observando a sus pequeños hijos, mientras ellos entrenaban juntos, divirtiéndose.


	4. En la academia

Un día más en Konoha, Minato ya se encontraba en casa y, una vez más, dormía plácidamente en la cama que compartía con su esposa.

Kushina estaba haciendo el desayuno para su esposo y su hijo, mientras el menor se preparaba para ir a la academia.

Ya listo el desayuno, la pelirroja se dispuso a llamar a su esposo y a su hijo.

—¡Naruto, Minato, vengan, el desayuno ya está listo! —gritó la mujer para que los chicos la oyeran.

Naruto fue rápidamente a la mesa, sentándose y empezando a comer.

Por su parte, Minato recién se estaba levantado, estaba un poco cansado, pues el trabajo lo tenía muy ocupado.

El rubio mayor por fin llegó a la mesa, besando suavemente los labios de su esposa para luego tomar asiento y empezar a desayunar.

La familia hablaba animadamente, la mayoría de los temas de conversación eran triviales, pero los entretenía mantener una conversación.

Al terminar el desayuno se alistaron para salir. Minato iría a trabajar, mientras Kushina acompañaría a Naruto a la academia.

La mujer hablaba tranquilamente con su hijo mientras se dirigían a la academia. En el camino se encontraron con Mikoto y Sasuke.

Llegaron a la academia y ambas mujeres dejaron a sus hijos.

Los chicos se dirigieron al salón. Entraron y se sentaron juntos, hablando felices, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿por qué estás molestando a Sasuke? —habló una chica de cabello rosa, algo enojada por la aparente cercanía de los chicos.

—¡No lo estoy molestando, dattebayo! —se defendió el pequeño rubio.

-No grites, dobe.

La chica de ojos verdes volteó a mirar al rubio.

—Sí lo estás molestando —dijo ella algo molesta con el rubio.

—Él no me está molestando, Sakura —dijo Sasuke para que los dejara en paz.

Sakura iba a reclamar pero justo en ese momento entró Iruka. Sakura volvió a su sitio, sentándose junto a Ino y Hinata.

Iruka empezó la clase, recibiendo la atención de los niños, incluyendo, sorprendentemente, la de Naruto, sorprendiéndose.

Después de algunas lecciones, pasaron al entrenamiento, empezando con lanzamientos de shuriken.

Naruto sonrió inconscientemente, alegrándose por esta vez ser capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando llegó el turno de Sasuke, todas las chicas empezaron a emocionarse, él realmente era popular.

Sasuke dio de lleno en el blanco, tal como se esperaba, ganando una felicitación por parte de Iruka y unos molestos gritos por parte de las chicas.

Luego llegó el turno de Naruto, a lo cual la mayoría prefirió ignorarlo, a excepción de sus amigos y su profesor, el cual confiaba completamente en la capacidad del Uzumaki.

Naruto se sintió un poco triste ante el rechazo de sus compañeros, pero se sintió mejor al ver cómo sus amigos le sonreían y le daban ánimos, y sintió una gran confianza al ver el apoyo que le daba Sasuke y lo mucho que Iruka confiaba en él.

Ya con ánimos, se preparó para dejarlos con la boca abierta, recordando lo que Sasuke le había enseñado. Se posicionó, preparándose para lanzar los shurikens.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! —gritó Kiba, acompañado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

—¡Vamos, Naruto! —exclamó con una sonrisa Shikamaru.

Los gritos de sus amigos le dieron confianza, y la sonrisa que le dirigía Sasuke fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo.

Lanzó los shurikens, acertando casi todos, exceptuando un par que cayeron cerca pero no en el lugar correcto. A pesar de ello, no se desanimó, sabía que lo había hecho bien, y se alegraba por eso.

—¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —gritó Kiba corriendo hacia él, tirandósele encima para abrazarlo. Al abrazo se le unieron Shikamaru y Chouji, felicitándolo por su logro.

—Bien hecho, Naruto —dijo Iruka sonriéndole tiernamente.

Sasuke también se acercó pero se abstuvo de abrazarlo, quedándose parado a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por otra parte, los otros chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, no creían que Naruto pudiese acertar jamás en su vida, a excepción de Hinata, que estaba realmente feliz por la victoria del rubio.

—Lo hiciste bien, dobe —dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue gracias a ti, teme —aseguró Naruto.

Aquel día, cuando Naruto volvió a casa, le contó a su madre sobre su gran hazaña, a lo que Kushina le felicitó y como premio lo llevó a Ichiraku.


	5. Conflicto sentimental

La pelirroja besó con fervor a la azabache, provocando un beso húmedo.

Sin embargo, la Uchiha la apartó. Ella se sentía mal. Ya sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, lo supo desde el principio, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

—Kushina, no quiero hacerlo —murmuró algo insegura.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabía que en algún momento se arrepentiría, pero ambas sabían en qué se estaban metiendo, sería muy hipócrita de su parte dejarlo todo ahora.

—¿Podríamos… tomarnos un tiempo? —sugirió la azabache, aún dudosa.

—Está bien —aceptó Kushina.

La azabache se fue, dejando sola a la Uzumaki.

Kushina volvió a suspirar, le dolía el pecho, no quería dejar lo que tenía con Mikoto, la había amado desde hace tanto tiempo y finalmente podían estar juntas, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, pero aún así era lo que deseaba.

[…]

Cuando llegó la noche, Minato había regresado a casa.

Kushina se había preparado para lo que diría, ya ha tomado una decisión. Dejaría todo atrás, dejaría a su familia atrás, porque por más que los quisiera, su amor por Mikoto era aún más grande.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su esposo, cansado pero sonriente, mimando a su pequeño hijo, no se atrevió a decir algo. No quería romper el corazón de Minato, tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a su hijo.

Aún no era momento, pero se dijo a sí misma que cuando estuviera lista lo diría, diría toda la verdad, que amaba a Mikoto y que quería estar con ella, solo esperaba que su familia lo entendiera, que no la odiaran.

[…]

Al otro día la Uzumaki se volvió a quedar sola en casa, con su esposo trabajando y su hijo estudiando.

No quería ir a buscar a Mikoto, no quería importunarla.

Decidió refugiarse en un libro, los libros siempre eran un buen refugio.

Pero no podía concentrarte en su lectura, Mikoto aparecía en su mente, como un recuerdo que se negaba a irse.

¿Debía decirle lo que sentía? Nunca lo dijo realmente, su relación parecía más que nada controlada por la lujuria, nunca había hablado con ella sobre sus sentimientos, probablemente porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionara.

Se sentía frustrada, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía como una tonta, como una adolescente que no sabía nada de la vida.

Los recuerdos de su pasado junto a Mikoto llegaron a su mente, inundándola de un creciente sentimiento.

Quizá si en aquel entonces hubiera sabido lo que sentía por ella, ahora no estaría sufriendo como lo hacía.

Ella se sentía mal, no se sentía bien engañando a Minato, pero realmente adoraba estar con Mikoto.

Sabía que debería elegir a uno de los dos, pero no sabía a quién, aún persistía en su corazón un sentimiento por Minato, y no quería herirlo.

Sumado a ello estaba su hijo. No quería dejarlo atrás, ella lo amaba, se sentiría mal si lo dejaba.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.


	6. Conflictos internos

Hace mucho que Mikoto no veía a Kushina, pero eso estaba bien, era lo mejor para ambas.

Sasuke le hablaba de cómo le estaba yendo en la academia y de lo bien que últimamente se estaba llevando con Naruto.

«Demasiado bien», es algo que piensa Mikoto, temerosa de los sentimientos que su hijo podría llegar a desarrollar por el rubio.

Quizá no deba pensar así, pero no puede evitarlo, ¿su hijo cometerá los mismos errores que ella? Hará todo lo posible para evitarlo, no quiere que él sufra.

Actualmente, sus pensamientos y sentimientos son todo un enredo, no sabe qué hacer con ellos, no sabe cómo afrontar la realidad.

Mikoto está cansada.

Observa a Sasuke con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Incluso cuando estaba con Itachi no se veía así.

Su hijo, él realmente estaba feliz; y ella, no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirse.

Quizá deba alegrarse por su hijo, darle todo su apoyo. Pero, ¿qué si eso resultaba mal? ¿Cómo podría ella enfrentarlo?

Se supone que es su madre, debería saber qué hacer, pero no tiene ni idea de ello.

En otra situación habría hablado con Fugaku sobre ello, pero no puede, no sabiendo que deberá confesar sus confusos sentimientos.

No sabe qué pensará Fugaku al respecto, quizá la odie. Además, ¿él realmente apoyará a Sasuke, incluso si llega a desarrollar ese tipo de sentimiento hacia Naruto?

Realmente todo en ella es un caos.

¿Por qué fue que decidió iniciar con todo eso? ¿Por qué se dejó influenciar por la lujuria, aun sabiendo lo que podría causar en su familia? ¿Es que acaso no pudo pensar bien antes? ¿Es que acaso no le importó el bienestar de su esposo, de sus hijos?

No sabe cómo debería afrontarlo, pero quiere hacerlo, ha cometido un error y está dispuesta a arreglarlo, sin importar lo que signifique, sin importar lo que cueste, está dispuesta a hacerle frente, pero aún no está preparada.

Lo estará, lo sabe, debe prepararse mentalmente para ello, para enfrentar y confesar sus errores, solo espera que Fugaku la escuche, que ni él y ni sus hijos la odien, porque ella realmente los ama.

Mikoto ama a Fugaku, a Itachi y a Sasuke, los ama con todo su corazón, no quiere hacerles daño. 

Pero Kushina, ella siempre ha sido su amiga, la aprecia mucho, pero aquello solo surgió por la lujuria, no la ama de la misma forma en la que ama a su esposo.

Mikoto no ama a Kushina, y lo sabe perfectamente.


	7. Charla familiar

Fugaku lo notaba, Mikoto estaba extraña.

No sabía qué es lo que ella pensaba, quería entenderla y ayudarla, pero tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver.

Sasuke se veía más alegre de lo usual, eso lo reconfortaba, quería hablar con él, pero realmente no sabía cómo acercarse a su hijo.

Siente que le puso una carga en los hombros, siempre hablando de lo increíblemente talentoso que era Itachi, siente que lo hizo sentirse, que lo opacó.

Desearía poder preguntarle a Mikoto qué hacer, pero sabe que ella está batallando su propia guerra consigo misma, odiaría causarle más problemas.

Sabe que lo único a lo que puede recurrir ahora es Itachi, solo espera él no tengo problema.

—Itachi —llama, el joven está sentado en su cama, dándole la espalda.

—Padre —murmura, un murmuro que no le genera confianza—, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Yo también quería hablar contigo.

—Es importante —su voz es tan determinada que lo sorprende—. Padre, yo… hay… alguien que me gusta.

Fugaku sonríe, a juzgar por la expresión de su hijo ha de estar sorprendido.

—Me alegra que confíes en mí, adelante, dímelo.

—Padre, no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, por favor, no te molestes.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré, ¿es la jovencita Izumi?

—Ella solo una amiga.

—¿Entonces?

—Es…

Inesperadamente la puerta fue abierta.

—Nii-san, necesito tu ayuda —la voz de Sasuke sonó, pero se fue debilitando al ver a su padre ahí.

—Sasuke —exclama Itachi sorprendido, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Itachi, sálvame, eres el único en quien puedo confiar, sé que entenderás… —y Mikoto entró, callándose al observar a los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el psicólogo de la familia? —dice Itachi en son de burla, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos están callados.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, ¿qué les parece discutir en familia? —Itachi decide actuar de psicólogo.

—Empieza tú —dice rápidamente Sasuke.

Itachi suspira.

—Bien, no se vayan a enojar —Itachi se aleja un poco, dejando espacio para el resto de la familia en la cama, palmea el colchón, indicando que se sienten—. Hay alguien que me gusta.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke hace un puchero.

—¡Es Izumi! Es Izumi, ¿verdad? —exclama Mikoto emocionada.

—No, no es Izumi.

—Ay, tú qué vas a saber —Mikoto da un golpecito en el brazo de Fugaku en broma.

—Pues, para tu información, antes de que interrumpieran abruptamente estábamos hablando de eso.

—Ay, ¿sabes quién es?

—No llegamos a ese punto.

—A nii-san no le puede gustar nadie, no quiero compartir a nii-san.

—Sasuke, no seas egoísta —regaña Mikoto.

—No es justo —dice Sasuke con un puchero.

—La vida no es justa, Sasuke —dice Fugaku.

—Sh, ya cállense, quiero saber quién es —silencia Mikoto.

—Bien, pero quizá destruya sus espectativas.

—Ay, cariño, no importa quién sea, eso no hará que dejemos de amarte —sonríe Mikoto.

—Pero si es alguien malo lo golpearé —Sasuke sonríe.

Itachi vuelve a suspirar.

—Es Shisui —el sonrojo cubre su rostro.

Por un momento todo queda en silencio.

Mikoto parpadea incrédula, Fugaku no sabe qué decir, y un puchero vuelve a formarse en el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Él? ¡No es nada genial! —Sasuke saca la lengua.

—¿Shisui? Bien, es un buen chico —Fugaku sonríe.

—¿No hay problema? ¿No están molestos? —pregunta Itachi con duda.

—¡Yo sí estoy molesto! ¡No lo quiero para mi nii-san!

—Él es un gran chico, me alegra que sea él —apoya Mikoto.

—¿Qué tiene él de especial? ¡Naruto es mucho mejor!

—¿Naruto? ¿Son más cercanos ahora? ¿Por eso has estado tan feliz últimamente? —pregunta Fugaku.

—Naruto es mi amigo, él sí es genial, y no quiere robarme a mi nii-san —dice con un puchero.

—Me alegra que sean amigos —la sonrisa de Itachi alegra a Sasuke—. Bien, ¿quién sigue?

—Yo solo quería acercarme más a Sasuke —dice Fugaku, lo cual sorprende a todos.

—Yo… yo quería contarles de Naruto —Sasuke tiene un ligero rubor.

—¿Mamá?

Todos miran a Mikoto.

Ella suspira resignada.

—Bien, supongo que ya no lo puedo ocultar más.


End file.
